Percy Jackson and the Adventures of High School
by Trojan2021
Summary: The titian war has just ended. Percy and his friends believe that the war they fought was hard but it is nothing compared to high school. I know there is a lot of these stories but i love them. This is my first fanfic so please don't expect the best. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so please tell me if anything needs changed :)**

 **I'm sorry but I'm going to change POV a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

 **Percy's POV**

Hello my name is Percy Jackson and I'm a demigod. I'm son of posiden god of the sea.

My life sucks right now. The titan war just ended. Manhattan has just finished up the repairs. But the reason my life sucks is because my mom (Sally) has made me go to Goode High School.

I mean it's not the worst because Rachel convinced her parents to let her go to Goode instead of the finishing school she was supposed to go to.

 **Annabeth's POV**

My life is going to be great this year. I convinced my dad to let me move to New York for several reasons 1(I will be close to camp 2(I need to oversee the construction on Olympus. I didn't tell him however it was also to see Percy.

I went to camp yesterday and convinced Chiron to let me take some friends to Goode so we can surprise Percy.

The people I convinced Chiron to let come are Nico, Grover, Travis, Conner, and Katie.

 **Percy's POV**

"PERCY TIME FOR SCHOOL" Sally screams "I HAVE BLUE PANCAKES" the second part got me out of bed pretty quick. I raced around my room finding something to wear.

As I ran down the steps the smell wafted toward me. Oh how I love blue pancakes.

As soon as I finished Paul and I drove to school. By the way Paul is my English teacher. I was really excited because today was my second year at Goode. I had a hard time staying in schools when I didn't know I was a demigod and it is even harder but somehow I managed.

When Paul dropped me off at the front door I went to get my schedule from the office. After that I found out that my locker is right next to Paul's room. I finished unpacking and headed off to history. When I walked in I saw a seat open at the back that had no one sitting around it. As I sat down I saw two people at the front of the room. It was the teacher and a student.

They were both facing away from me but from the back they looked very familiar. They almost looked like…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm hyped about chapter 2 already 60 views on the first 2 days woohoo.**

 **Sorry the last chapter was so short I will try to make this one a lot longer.**

 **Please review for my sake and I don't want to make you but I would like at least one by the end of the week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters only the plot.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _They were both facing away from me but from the back they looked very familiar. They almost looked like…_

No it couldn't be they almost looked like Nico and Malcom. I thought Nico was off look for clues about his family. And I thought Malcom was still at camp.

I decided it couldn't be them so I went and unpacked my stuff. Just as I was finishing none other than Nico Di Angelo walked up to me. All he said "Hey Perce".

I just stared dumbfounded at him. How could he be here? The only thing I could get out was "Uh-uh". Really smart, no wonder Annabeth calls you seaweed brain.

Nico sat down in the desk to my right. Just as he did the teacher cleared his throat to get our attention.

It was no other than Malcom. My history teacher is my girlfriend's half-brother.

"Okay class for the rest of the year this year we are going to learning about Greek mythology." All of the class groaned except Nico and I. "I know I know but some of like it ok" was how he replied to our groaning. I could feel a grin growing on my face. Nico had one on his too.

"Does anyone know anything about Greek mythology or the gods?" Malcom asked. Nico and I shot up our hands of course. "Percy, care to enlighten us a little" it was all I could do from having a bigger grin spread across my face.

"Well I could what do you want me to talk about Mal?" I got a few snickers from that one. Malcom only chuckled and said "Oh how about the gods?" "Well there is Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Airtimes-" "I think that is enough I'm teaching this class Percy" Malcom replied "We don't need another Annabeth now don't we." I turned red like a tomato at that one.

"No we don't need that" I joked. As I finished I heard someone from the doorway say "That's not very nice now is it seaweed brain." I looked over and saw my wonderful girlfriend Annabeth Chase.

I had to pinch myself on the arm to make sure I wasn't daydreaming. Some people noticed because they started laughing at the action. Annabeth walked up to me and slapped me upside the head before sitting to my left. Again everyone busted up at too. Today is so embarrassing.

After everyone sat down Malcom asked "Annabeth why are you late your never late?" "I had some _problems_ on the way, sorry." "Ok don't make a habit of it though." "I won't Mal I promise" she got a few laughs from the Mal thing.

"Ok as I was saying" Malcom started "We are learning about Greek mythology this year and thank you Percy for the gods' names now does anyone know how to speak Greek?" He looked at Annabeth, Nico, and I. We shot up or hands again for the second time.

The class all turned and looked at us funny. I saw some of my mortal friends (Sean, Leon, and Kayla) even give me funny looks.

"Would you please speak some to us please?" Malcom asked "Sure why not" Nico replied for us.

 **(AN:** underlined **is Greek)**

"This so stupid Nico why did you make us do this?"

"Because look at their faces its priceless come on man."

Their faces were very surprised and shocked it was priceless.

Then Malcom piped in "Ok don't be talking about other people when they don't know you're talking about them."

Nico, Annabeth, and I busted up when everybody looked at Malcom funny.

Just as Malcom was getting ready to say something the bell rang.

"Ok everybody your homework tonight is to write the names of all the Olympian gods." There was a really loud groan after that. I packed my stuff up and walked up to Annabeth and embraced her. "You know what's great seaweed brain" "No what?" "I have all the same classes as you and Nico and there are more people from camp." "How'd you manage that Wise Girl?" "I simply talked to Chiron"

After that Annabeth, Nico, and I walked off to English with Paul. This is going to be the best year yet I thought to myself.

 **I hope you guys love chapter 2 and please leave anything I need to fix in the comments. Thanks again guys I still can't believe I got 60 views in 2 days maybe I can get some reviews now** _wink, wink_ **. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys super hyped. Its chapter 3 and I already have over 150 views you guys are the best but I would just love it if you could possibly write ONE review for me.**

 **I've decided with this story I want the gods to reveal themselves so if you have any suggestions please write it in a review. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters I only own the plot.**

 **Ryan's POV**

I'm not usually the jealous type but a cute girl just walked in and started talking to loser Jackson.

Why didn't she come to me and my jock friends? I mean every other girl would love to sit with us anywhere. There was a seat open next to me.

The only thing is after class ended she walked into English class. I'm so glad because I have too. So as soon as she walked in she took a seat and loser Jackson was going to sit next her. I couldn't let that happen.

So I sprinted over and shove Jackson's stuff off the desk and sat down. "Hey beautiful" was what I said to the cute girl I saw last period. Then she turned at me and glared. "What do you want?" she asked in a ticked off voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight just you and me?" I asked in a nonchalantly voice. If looks could kill I think I might be dead about ten times over. Man she gave a nasty glare. Before I could say anything I heard someone get up behind me.

 **Percy's POV**

Ryan is the most popular guy in school. He is the captain of the football team and a major league jock.

All the girls in the school are all over him. Every time he thought a girl was hot he would date them and then break up the next week. I wasn't fine with him doing that but I wouldn't do anything.

This time it was different. He was _going_ after Annabeth. _My Annabeth._ To far man, way too far not this time.

"Ryan I don't think coach would be happy if you couldn't go to the game tonight would he?" I shot at him. "What are you going to do Prissy Jackson?" He asked.

Nobody calls me Prissy without getting away with it except Clarisse. I snapped. I got up to him and was about to punch him but and I brought my fist back someone caught my fist.

I turned around to see who just save Ryan's puny life. I was staring face to face with Paul ( ) uh-oh, I gulped.

"Percy we can't have you getting into fights the first day of school now can we?" he asked. I knew not to question him.

"You have to have your dad help you out of a fight, are you scared of fighting little old me?" He commented. Then he went to say "Wait that's right you never knew your lazy old dad that abandons you?" I was ready to knock him out right then and there.

Lucky for him Paul gave him a detention and sent him to the principal's office.

Paul started class after that "Ok class since today is your first day we will be reading in groups." I let out a groan. But Paul finished with "This summer I took a liking to Greek mythology so we will be reading about that." My head perked up at that. Annabeth had a massive grin spread across her face.

"We will be reading a book called 'Hercules Bust Heads' vol. 1". **(AN: reference to the movies)**

"I also got a few that were written in Greek if anyone is up to the challenge".

Let's just say that class passed rather quickly. After a few uneventful classes came lunch. Annabeth said there were some more that came so I was hoping I got to see them at lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria with Annabeth and we got our lunches. I was still looking around for somewhere to sit until I saw Grover wave me to come and sit with him.

As we got closer to the table I saw Nico, Conner, Travis, Katie, and Grover sitting there waiting on us.

As soon as I got I was greeted with

"Hey"

"Hello"

And "Did your mom pack me any cookies" that one came from Nico of all people.

"Hello to you all and no Sally did not pack you any cookies she only packed me cookies" I respond Nico got a sad look on his face.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out so blue cookies that had my name in it. Then I felt something in my other pocket. I reached in and grabbed it. What I pulled out surprised me. I pulled out another bag that said NICO'S. I opened the bag and it had blue cookies in it.

"I guess she didn't forget the promise she made then." Nico said as I passed him the cookies. "What promise did you guys make?" I asked "I made her promise to send me blue cookies on the first day of school."

"Wait you were coming here without even telling us?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah sorry I didn't anyone would want to come so I didn't invite anyone." "Percy is my boyfriend of course I would want to come Death Breath."

 **Time lapse**

After the school day finished I invited everyone over and we all blue cookies it was great.

We were all sitting around watching TV when it happened. My mom rushed into the room and told us to turn on the news. We did as we were told. We changed it to the news and it showed people being chased by a hellhound. The biggest problem wasn't that though.

The biggest was they could see the hellhound.

The Mist is gone.

 **Ok guys if you have any ideas that you want me to put in please write them in the review or PM in me. This chapter has over 1000 words woohooo.**

 **Well I hope I have Chap. 4 up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm so sorry for the wait on the chap. 4 but school just started and it's a lot to do along with homework. So with that said I will try to update at least once every week. I know this story is cliché. If you want me to add anything just say what you want to me to add. I will also be thanking reviewers that wrote helpful reviews.**

 **I have recently started typing these chapters in google docs instead of Microsoft Word so if you see an under case "i" sorry it doesn't correct it for me or even say that it is wrong so sorry.**

 **Josie: Thank you for the first review it meant a lot to me as first review. I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Ryan's POV**

I was walking down the street home after school, doing my normal thing. All of the sudden this massive dog like thing jumps out at me.

The first thing that crosses my mind is what the heck is that thing? I realized I fell when the dog jumped at me I fell down. I got up and ran down the street.

 **Percy's POV**

No, no, no this can't be happening. There is no Mist. This is very bad. That was all I could think of as I sat watching the screen as people running from a hellhound.

Just then Annabeth spoke "What does this mean for the gods and camp?"

"Well this could mean one of 2 things Annabeth" Nico chimed "First option we kill all the mortals-" "No absolutely not Nico I know you don't like people" Thalia screamed. "Or option the second option" Nico spoke calmly "We all reveal ourselves but I like the first option the best" He finished.

"I vote for the second option even though I still don't want to reveal myself I think it would be the safest." I stated. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement except Nico.

"Ok I'm going to Iris Message my dad you should all IM your parents too." I stated.

I went up to my room to the fountain I put in. I willed it to become a rainbow and threw in a golden drachma. Then I recited "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering and show me Poseidon in Olympus."

As the image started to show up I could start to hear shouting. I faintly made out my dad and my 3 uncles and a few others.

"Dad, dad, dad, DAD!" I shouted. When he finally noticed me everyone quieted down. "We have an idea to solve this problem. We think it is time to reveal ourselves to the mortals." I spoke clearly somehow.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Zeus screamed "Why would we do that Perseus?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because mortals could see a hellhound I don't know." I retorted "Don't disrespect me Perse-" "Don't call me that, just call me Percy".

Right after I said that did I realize that one of the gods must have teleported my friends and me to Olympus. Now it dawned on me I better not disrespect Zeus on Olympus or I might actually get hurt.

"Ok for once and only once I agree with boy." Athena said. "We should let the mortals know that we are still here."

I just gaped at Athena in astonishment as I thought to myself Athena just agreed with me, ME what is going on.

"Fine we will reveal ourselves to the mortals when we want to Percy." Zeus said

"Ok can you send us back now dad?" Nico asked in a hurried tone.

Just as Nico finished that sentence we were all in my living room again. "Well I can say for myself at least that, that was the weirdest encounter I have had with the gods." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, Percy do have any more cookies we ran out?" Nico said. I looked over at him and he had crumbs all over his face. "Well it looks like someone likes the cookies more than Percy does, doesn't it Nico." Thalia said.

"Well I'm going to bad so goodnight everyone" And with that Thalia walked off.

I looked over at the clock and realized what time it 10:37 p.m. Wow I thought does time pass when you are being yelled at by a god.

We all got up and I realized "Thalia doesn't live here so where is she sleeping?" I asked. We all headed upstairs to where snoring came from. We tracked it down to my room. To say I was disappointed was an understatement because you don't want to wake up Thalia or you will get a pretty hard shock in the head.

After we all left and went back downstairs we decided to crash in the living room sofas.

Then it just hit me like a rock. If the gods reveal everything about themselves that might not be the best idea. First of all they might find out about camp.

But the most important thing to me was something else. Mortals are going to know who I really am.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus and child of the Great Prophecy.

 **Hey guys thanks so much for reading it means so much to me. Keep reviewing. If I get to 100 reviews before I finish the story I will do a special. I also just remembered I didn't put the heroes of Olympus (Jason, Piper, and Leo) in here so if you want them just put that in the reviews and I will tweak the story a bit.**

 **Thanks again for reading and just remember I have started school again *sigh* so updates will be less frequent sorry. I can't wait till the next chapter. Well until then…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know i haven't posted in awhile and i'm really sorry for that. I'm really liking the support on this story. I will hope to post more frequently but i can't make any promises. I have decided to include the characters from HoO (Jason, Piper, Leo, etc.). If you see some random word that doesn't make sense that is because i write these listening to music and thinking ahead so i'm always hearing and doing something. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Percy's POV

We found out about the mist disappearing Friday and now it is Sunday. This means we all have to go to school tomorrow.

It has been really quiet around here. I moved into an apartment right above my mom's and Paul's. The main reason i moved was because Thalia started sleeping on the couch.

Let's just say that my mom was not happy about this. I mean she loves Thalia and all but sleeping on the couch is just too far for her.

She decided a while back that it would be nice for me to get my own place. So now i'm being forced to move, which i don't really mind, but living with Thalia is a little too far.

After about a day i got a little bored. I realized it was way too quiet around here. My apartment is huge by the way. I asked my mom what i should do and she said i should invite other friends from camp to live here too.

I invited Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Leo. I don't know why Leo because i will probably have to explain a hole in the roof to the owner of the building.

When i went to pick up Jason, Leo, and Piper from the airport i had a few complications.

First, i don't have my license only my tempts because i have only just got past the random flashbacks from that place below Uncle Hades domain. And my mom doesn't trust me that much still.

I only disappeared for a year only to come back having horrid flashbacks. Then on top of that i always want to know if annabeth is ok even if she in camp.

Now i'm just going on tangents. well the other problems we had were that we ran into several monsters.

It was quite surprising since everything was too scared to face any demigod after the war.

Then, we ran into some older roman legionaries, which wanted all the information about the war, at the airport.

We are just now getting there 5 minutes late. Which isn't bad at all for a demigod.

Well there's Jason. Piper and Leo can't be far behind. I practically ran up to him. I'm not like Will and Nico (They told everyone at camp) but i was happy to see him safe.

I hadn't seen him since a week after the war. He had to go help clean up camp Jupiter. He didn't want to but Piper agreed to go with him.

After Leo got back with Calypso and he knew they were gone he left as soon as he could to camp Jupiter.

Well that's beside the point now all three of them are in front of me.

Jason just gave me a fist bump. Piper gave me a hug. Leo stuck out his hand and gave me something. It was a small archimedes ball.

I was most shocked at Leo greeting. He had told me once he got back he couldn't find the designs for the balls.

"Leo how did you make this?" I asked. His response was just "It just kind of came back to me. Oh and i have something else for you here somewhere."

He started digging through his tool belt. "Here it is." He showed me what looked like a futuristic phone that someone would design in a couple of years.

"This is" he started proudly "the Lphone 2.0". I looked at him puzzledly. He quickly said "Monsters can't track you when you text or call with is. I also made one for all my closest friends." Leo again said proudly.

"Leo wouldn't stop talking about all the stuff you could do with them on the way here so you better love it." Piper stated.

"Well we should get going before any monster decide that they do have guts and try to attack us." Jason said hurriedly.

"Well i guess everyone else would like to see you too." I said and after that we were on our way home.

LINE BREAK

We were almost home when all of the sudden Leo screams "Shoot i'm so sorry Percy i forgot to tell you. I invited calypso to come live with us too but i forgot to ask if it was ok."

"It's fine just next time don't scream because i almost got us in an accident."

"Sorry"

Wow to think a stupid car wreck would get us killed after all we've been through. Fighting war gods, going into the sea of monsters, holding up the sky, traveling the labyrinth, fighting kronos, being unconscious for 8 months, killing multiple giants and fighting the earth itself. wow that would be awful.

"Well here we are. Now Leo we have a few rules 1. don't blow the roof off 2. No fire in the house 3. no building anything that can harm someone."

"That's fine with me but remember you are talking talking to here you know right.

 **Well there is another chapter and that took about a week to write. I love writing these though so please leave a review if you like the story and don't forget to follow me and the story for more chapters.**


End file.
